1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of pregnane derivatives having progestational and/or ovulation-inhibiting activity, and to compositions containing same in a form suitable for therapeutic administration.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Other Information
The compounds of the invention are structurally related to the pregnane compounds of U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,077 to Zeelen et al. (19-nor-pregnanes having progestative, ovulation-inhibiting activity); U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,194 (alkylated steroids of the pregnane series for treatment of inflammatory conditions); U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,478 (alkylated steroids of the pregnane series for treatment of inflammatory conditions); U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,075 to Woods et al (21-alkylated steroids of the pregnane series for the treatment of inflammatory conditions especially those associated with the skin and allergic reactions); U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,999 (16,17-(substituted methylene)-20-oxygenated steroids of the pregnane series).